12 dragons faith
by DatEmbersaur
Summary: There used to be millions, now there is 12. 12 dragons left in the world! It is because of one man and 3 EVIL dragons! Battles will be fought, meetings will take place and deaths willcome. How much are they willing to do for power?


"That dragon is ruining my life!"

"Mine to! The thing has burnt my crops!"

"Quiet down everyone!" the mayor of Dewsbury said, "I know about these creatures and I know how to get rid of them!"

"How?" the people of his town screeched.

"We must _kill_ them!"

**Chapter one**

Gazzif, the leader of the dragons, was sawing through the sky with his best friends G'ren and Gawain.

"Gazzif", said G'ren (pronounces Garren), "I saw something earlier… about the humans, I think they're plotting something".

"Well of course they would", replied Gazzif, "Grockle accidently sneezed then burnt down a field. It took them a week to plant everything again".

Gawain dodged a bit of bird poo before saying, "even if they did attack, we would just beat them like last time".

Gazzif swooped down to land and the others followed land with a crash: they hadn't quite mastered landing.

"If I call a meeting to discuss this will you be happy"? Asked the leader.

"Very much, yes", G'ren said.

Loosening his golden throat, Gazzif growled words into the air. To a human, these growls sound like 'hrrr' but in actual fact, it is a series of complex patterns which is a real language in which dragons use. The growls that Gazzif just used really mean: get over here as soon as possible as we are afraid the humans are going to attack.

Moments went by and after five minutes the world's population of dragons was at Gazzifs snout.

"look at those dragons", grimaced the mayor, "plotting something I suspect. Well, my citizens know what to do. The mayor sat back in his throne-like chair and stared at his so-called evil opponents. He ran his hand through his curly black hair. Little did he know that killing these dragons could result in him dying himself.

**Chapter two**

"What do you mean the humans are attacking"? Questioned Gawaine - Gawains mother. Gazzif sighed and replied, "let me go through it again". He flexed his superb golden wings. "G'ren saw the humans holding a meeting and he heard, through his small knowledge of English, the humans plotting a nearly fool-proof plan". Guinso stumbled back.

"Nearly fool-proof, hey, I think I can help the humans make it a completely fool- proof plan. They would be so grateful they won't kill me or my gang". He smirked, showing his horrible yellow teeth, then dug his meat stained claws in the ground. He hung his ugly black head to the soil and muttered:

"Not even Gaia-the creator of this Earth- can stop me"!

Once the meeting was over, all the magnificent dragons stretched their rainbow wings and took off. If a human was on the ground nearby, it would of felt like a hurricane because of the dragons mighty wings. Poor Guinevere! And she's probably the only human in the world who actually likes dragons (she loves them!). She even knew how to speak their language: dragon tongue.

Out of all the dragons in the world, the young red heads favourite was Gawain. She didn't know why but the young emerald green dragon seemed really sweet to her. Guinevere tried to follow the creature everywhere he went. She failed, of course.

Guinevere was with the dragons during the meeting- but none knew that! She was knocked over while the millions of beasts were taking off. The small girl knew that every meeting this happened yet every time she is knocked over. But this time was different. Gazzif, Gawain and G'ren were still there. Knowing this, she dived under a thick, leafy bush-she hoped she hadn't been seen.

"Maybe they didn't notice", she thought.

Of course, she was noticed and quick as a flash she was surrounded by three huge dragons - one gold, one blue and one multi-coloured.

"Please don't hurt me"! She pleaded, covering her head with her hands. The three dragons started in both confusion and amazement. They had no idea humans could speak dragon-tongue. G'ren was the first to talk.

"H-h-how can y-you speak dra-dragon-tongue and…", he stuttered.

"And why are you even here"? Gawain cut in. He blew a smoke ring around Guinevere and she stood up, waving her hands around her to try to get rid of it.

"I came", she began, "to tell you what the humans are planning to do to you". She coughed as the last of the smoke went away.

"We know what you are going to do", Gazzif replied finally talking, "G'ren heard your species talking about your _almost_ fool-proof plan".

While their conversation continued, back in Dewsbury, two purple dragons (Galaxo and Gwentoe) and their pure black leader (Guinso) were talking to the mayor. The foursome was talking about an evil plan.

"So one last time" said Galaxo (the only dragon who could speak English), "you want to kill. The world's population of dragons and then _you_ can take over"?

"Correct, and using that power I can do anything I wish. If you want to help I'd be happy not to kill you", the mayor smugly replied. He lay back on his chair and tapped his hands on the stone table in front of him. He watched the three hideous dragons disusing in hrrs. Soon, they turned back to him, each smirking in their own horrid way.

"Are we at an agreement"? The mayor questioned them.

"Yes we are", Galaxo purred.

**Chapter three**

Back with Gazzif, Guinevere was not doing well: the three young dragons didn't believe her.

"Come on, you have to believe me"! Begged the red head, her eyes beginning to water. Gazzif raised an eye; something about this girl seemed very trustworthy.

"Tell you what", he hurred, "if we take you to Grake and she says you're truthful, you can help us". G'ren and Gawain nodded in agreement. "But, on the other paw, she says you lie, you must leave and never talk again. Deal"? Guinevere studied the options. She knew she was telling the truth but what if this 'Grake' was wrong? She would never talk again!

"Ok, but only if you tell me who Grake is".

G'ren circled Guinevere, breathing fire on the floor. The three dragons got in, both sides of Guinevere.

"She is the seeker of truth".

With that the once red fire flared up blue and came above them like a turtle shell. In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

**Chapter four**

When they reappeared, they were inside a small, humid cave. The walls were history themselves. Millions of ancient cave paintings were everywhere, leading back hundreds of years.

"Greetings", a slow voice murmured.

Guinevere jumped. She thought this cave was empty. Gazzif stepped forward and blew a spark at the dusty wall. Suddenly, the cave lit up and at the back was a large, turquoise figure. It had two sets of wings, one set big and the other blue – like a butterfly's wing.

"This must be Grake", Guinevere thought.

"Bring the human to me and I will tell you what you seek". Gawain gently nudged the red-head with his snout, urging her towards the truth-seeker. She slowly walked towards Grake, trying to convince herself it would be ok. Once Grake had been reached the dragon curled her tail around Guinevere and made her sit down. She then began muttering a form of spell. Grakes isosceles (the pointed part at the end of a dragons tail), started to dig into Guineveres back. Memories came flooding into her mind. Wars, mysteries, friendship. Guinevere saw it all. Her mind was connected with Grakes.

"She is truthful", Grake whispered at last.

The three male dragons sighed. A human helper. It sounded strange to any species of dragon. Especially Gawain – the fighting dragon.

**Chapter five**

Once back in Dewsbury, Gazzif hung his head: he was ashamed he didn't believe Guinevere- such a sweet girl.

"Sorry", he hurred.

"Oh Gazzif", Guinevere said, patting the leaders back. "I was the invader, not you. I wasn't supposed to be there. Don't cry".

"Cry"! G'ren and Gawain yelled, "oh don't cry Gazzif, you don't want your world to end…do you"?

"What do you mean"? She asked worriedly. G'ren turned to Guinevere – he almost looked as wise as Grake.

"Well", he started. He hesitated. "If a dragon cries it produces a fire tear. That tear has the dragons spark inside – its mind, its personality. When a dragon cries its tear then it will die…you can't live without a mind. The dragon will turn to stone and the tear will travel back to Gaia and then reform as clay".

At that point, Gazzif looked up and gave an I'm not going to try today' look. Gawain looked pleased but then his face dropped.

"Someone's coming" he whispered.

People pointed. Some laughed. Some cried.

"Ha, look at that stupid dragon"! Some yelled.

"The evil thing doesn't know what's coming"! Cried others. The people of Dewsbury marched forward, their axes and spears held high. Gazzif growled fiercely, calling the dragons of the world.

"Gazzif just sent out an attack warning", Galaxo warned the mayor.

"More dragons are coming"! The mayor screeched. Soon all the dragons arrived back in Dewsbury.

Gazzif quickly gave orders to the dragons and soon they were ready to attack.

A row of bright green fighting dragons were at the front. Healing dragons (including G'ren) were flying overhead. Potion makers were at the back (that includes Gazzif). Listeners were at each side of every row, reporting distress signals to the healers and the others were spread in the middle. Guinevere remained at Gazzifs side. Every dragon was there but one – Grake. No one but her knew where she was. The humans began to enclose. This was a war between humans and the protectors of the Earth- dragons.

**Chapter 6**

People screamed. Dragons Growled. The battle was fierce. Dragons struck humans with mighty claws, making them wail in pain before collapsing onto the floor. Humans stabbed dragons with pointed spears, making them bleed to a gruesome death. Healers were busy, trying to keep every dragon alive. Potion dragons were doing their bit, whipping up potions to help. Guinevere wasn't helping though: she was Grake!

Back at Grakes cave, while she was finding the truth in the young red-head, she connected her soul to Guineveres. In doing this, the female dragon gained the ability to enter Guineveres mind and take over her body or guide her. Grake had taught her dragon song.

The battle has been going on for three months now.

"Gazzif", a young listener said, "Guinevere's acting strangely. She has been meditating and…At that moment, a sweet melody drifted through the wilderness of death. It made all the dragons stop and listen.

"That", he whispered. Gazzif gasped. He'd heard that tune before.

"Dragon song", he mouthed. Young Guinevere must have a dragon inside her! His mind flashed back, trying to think when a dragon entered her. He stopped when he remembered Grake.

"Bring Guinevere to me please, I would go myself but I cant leave my potion". The listener bowed his head then swept through the field of despair. Moments later he returned to Gazzif, carrying the small girl on his back. The leader thanked the listener then the listener got back into position.

"Guinevere, why are your eyes purple"?

"I've dragon inside of me",

"Grake"?

"Yes",

"Drink this" Gazzif said handing the girl a bubbling purple potion. She looked suspicious but drank it anyway. Her eyes immediately flashed from purple to green, to purple to green again. Slowly, a head emerged from Guineveres body. Then feet then a body and finally, two pairs of wings.

"You should not have done that"! Growled Grake.

**Chapter seven**

Gwentoe stood there, Guinso and Galaxo stood next to her.

"Grake is being lost", she murmured.

"Get her mind again", replied Guinso. With that, the mind controlling dragon took off, her black tail flicking behind.

"I must find Grake", she thought. Soon she located the truth dragon. Slowly but swiftly, Gwentoe landed behind Gazzif. He twitched his ears. Maybe it was a human. He turned his head but no-one was there. Gwentoe had run quietly towards Grake.

"Soon Grake, the seeker of peace, will destroy her own kind"!

Finally, Gwentoe reached Grake, she was very confused now and Guinevere was gone. Guard dragons were standing by.

"Easy", thought Gwentoe. She picked up a stone with her tail then frew it. Nothing, she had forgotten how noisy it is at war. Instead, the black dragon stuck her tail into one of the guards back. Instantly, he froze. She did the same to the other guard. He also froze.

"Perfect", she purred, "now, move away from Grake".

The guards obeyed and Grake looked up from the ground.

"What are you doi…"she froze. Gwentoe had stuck her tail into Grake as well.

"Move back to Grake", Gwentoe hurred. She then flew away with a satisfied smile on her face.

When she returned she was greeted by a unwarming welcome:

"WELL! DID YOU DO IT?" Guinso screeched. Gwentoe nodded her head. She couldn't believe what had become of her. She used to tell herself she would never become this. Her mind flashed back to when she was young, watching her teacher – Grake – explaining how to use her mind-controlling powers. Grake was like a mum. Her mum. Someone who taught her the rights and wrongs, yet she began to do wrong once Guinso was met.

"Oh Grake" she mumbled, "I'm so sorry I've betrayed you".

Galaxo felt this way to. He was trying to destroy his own kind for someone who just wanted power. Those poor humans didn't know what was going to happen. Galaxo and Gwentoe simultaneously walked towards each over, both thinking the same thing… we must stop Guinso. They crashed into one and other then fell back feeling startled.

"Galaxo, we must…"Gwentoe began.

"Stop Guinso", the translator dragon finished.

**Chapter eight**

Grake and the two guards looked like mindless zombie dragons, neither of the three moving a muscle, nor a scale. They were firmly planted to the ground.

Gwentoe and Galaxo were hatching a plan to stop their insane leader.

"We could be a double agent", Galaxo suggested- who always wanted to be a spy.

"And we could use Grake to help", Gwentoe added.

Grake and the guards were given their orders and began shuffling towards Gazzif. The golden leader looked close to crying: he didn't want his dragons to die.

"Gazzif!" Grake/Gwentoe shouted, across the noise of the battle. Gazzif looked up from his potion to see a zombified Grake and two guards standing by.

"Grake? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not Grake I'm Gwentoe".

"Gwentoe?"

"Yes, you do realise I can mid control…right?"

"Yes but-".

"Listen, Guinso is out of his mind! He is helping the humans destroy us so he can become leader of the world- and we were helping him".

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean 'we'?"

"No time to explain, You must stop this battle! Fight Guinso, one on one to see who wins, there is only 12 of our kind left, that includes Guinso, Galaxo and I!"

She was right. He stared at the battle field. Everything was grey and no life could be seen. Anymore and dragons would be extinct.

"Ok, Gwentoe. Tell Guinso what I said."

"I'll tell you again, and not after that", Gwentoe said to Guinso- she was feeling very annoyed- " Grake or me, however you want to put it, overheard Gazzif that he wants to battle you, he wishes the last few dragons not to die".

"A potions dragon! Verses a fighting dragon! Of course I'll win. I'll send out a call right now!" With that, the evil dragon Guinso sent out a deafening echo across the field of blood, telling Gazzif he accepts the battle.

**Chapter nine**

Lightning struck as the two dragons rose to the air, each one fighting for different reasons; one for power and the other for peace.

"It's very brave of you to go against a fighter, I never knew you had it in you" Guinso cackled. In a reply Gazzif swiped his claws against Guinsos jaw. He howled in laughter.

"Do you really think that could beat me?" More lightning came crashing down- to bolts, golden and purple. On the ground, both humans and the remaining dragons stared up. Each one wondering the same thing: who will win? Guinso slashed his wing into Gazzifs jaw to make him spit out a tooth. He howled in pain as he made a returning strike, stabbing Guinso in his soft underbelly. Green fluid poured out- it was dragon blood. The purple dragon spat in anger as he dived towards Gazzif, making them both hurtle towards the ground. It was like a comet of gold and purple, shooting through the sky. Guinevere winced at the sight. She loved the dragons but seeing them fight like this made guilt rush through her body into a pit of despair. She felt like it was all her fault. CRASH! Dust clouds flooded up from the ground growls and hisses coming from inside. The two dragons were wrestling each other, fury in each ones voice. Whips of wind could be heard as blows were made from their piercing tails. Gazzif bit Guinsos arm, using what was left of his teeth, making a crunching sound come through the air. Rain splintered down, taking out energy from the two battlers. Green droplets of blood were spurting everywhere the two went. Gazzif roared with all his might then struck his final blow at Guinso. A thud echoed through as the mighty fighting dragon fell to the ground, wailing in pain, shuddering at the thought of defeat. Humans fell to their knees, sobbing at the knowledge of loss. Dragons stood on their hind legs, hurring in victory.

**Chapter 10**

A wet drip. A single wet drip made by a dragon could kill it. That is what appeared in the corner of Guinsos eye as the remaining 10 dragons gathered round him.

"Well done Gazzif", G'ren congratulated his friend.

"Couldn't of done it better myself", grinned Gawain. One by one the dragons said their thanks to the leader. Soon the subject turned. The 11 dragons, whose names were: Gazzif; G'ren; Gawain; Gawaine; Galaxo; Gwentoe; Grake; Gazen; Galastic; Gip; Gwene, felt sympathy for Guinso. He just wanted to help the human race… didn't he? Even the two who knew his plan felt upset.

"Take him to a mountain, there he can die in peace", the leader solemnly said. Each dragon helped pick him up and flew to the nearest mountain- Mt Tigma.

Each dragon placed him down just as his tear fell, Guinevere (who was on Gawains back) had the urge to catch it but was held back. They watched silently as the tear fell into the lava below. Guinso slowly began to dissolve into clay then tumbled down the side of the volcano. The only thing left off him was two lumps of his clay body. Gwentoe and Galaxo looked at Gazzif, he nodded and the two a lump of clay.

"What do we do now?" Gawaine asked Gazzif.

"I may have won but we can't go back, the humans would just kill the rest of us".

"So what do we do"?

"Leave to find a mountain; there we can cry our tear in peace". The dragons nodded one by one.

"We can still talk to each other", said Gawaine the listener.

"We can still stay healthy", said G'ren and Gazen, the healers.

"We can still be truthful to each other", said Grake the seeker of truth.

"We can still stay connected", said Galastic the wisher.

"We can still defend each other", said Gawain the fighter.

"We can still guard each other", said Gwene the guard.

"We can still warm each other", said Gip the kindler.

"We can still be kind to each other", Gwentoe and Galaxo sighed

"And we can still be friends", Gazzif finished.


End file.
